Pain
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: A COMPLETE FANFIC
1. Pain

Title: Pain  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Rory/? & Jess/?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is the beginning, so Jess is with Shane for now. But that will change, just wait and see. Who will Rory be with? Read on.  
  
Jess walked down the street, trying to get away from Shane. He was only using her to make Rory jealous. She didn't mean anything to him. Jess hated it, Rory made him feel something so.. He couldn't describe it. It was surreal. After she'd kissed him, he'd felt like he won a million dollars. Then she left, and didn't say anything the whole summer. That really pissed him off. So that's when he decided, why should he care?  
  
Rory walked down the street, pretty in her violet dress, with a lavender sheen. Long dark hair swung out behind her. Her intelligent blue eyes scanned the street for Jess and his skank. Seeing the all clear, she went to cross the street, when she spotted a flash of blond. Shane.  
  
She turned around, ready to confront the scene in front of her. She opened her mouth, ready to tell Jess and Shane what she thought of them. What she saw, tore at her insides, pain wracked her from every side. She felt like she was dying, a slow painful death. Shane had her back to Rory, Jess was looking straight at her. He kept kissing Shane, moving his hands all over her body. When he'd made his point, he wrapped his arm around Shane and walked off with her.  
  
Rory stood there, her mouth wide open. She knew then, what she had to do.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you, finally after the summer apart, we'll be together," Dean rattled off. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. He leaned down to kiss her. When Rory avoided his kiss, he looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We need to talk," Rory took his hand and sat him down on the couch. "How to start," she got up and began to pace. "We need to break up and see other people, this relationship just isn't going to work for me. You deserve a girl who will love you for you, not someone who uses you, and that's exactly what I've been doing. I've been stringing you along, and it's not fair to you."  
  
Rory looked down and saw that Dean's face was calmly pale. "Dean?"  
  
"That's fine," he got up and walked out of the room. "Dean wait, aren't you going to get mad and yell at me, I was kind of expecting that response, not this quiet acceptance. It's kind of scary."  
  
"Actually Rory, you've opened my eyes, and I now see what I was blind to before, that we are two different people and we've grown apart, so I wish you the best for the future. It's just kind of a shock, to have this all so suddenly revealed. I hope you'll understand if you I don't talk to you for awhile, I need time to be alone." Dean walked out the door, shutting it behind him, the click sounded so final. As if Dean had walked out of her life permanently.  
  
Now she had Jess to contend with. How to go about that? He and Shane were obviously in some kind of relationship. She wasn't the type to steal someone's boyfriend. Rory walked outside and went next door to Babette's.  
  
Babette was outside watering the plants. "Hey hon' why so glum?"  
  
"I just broke up with Dean," Rory answered.  
  
Babette gasped, bringing a hand to her chest, "Well these things happen, why don't you go home and have a lie-down, you'll feel better. Excuse me, I have to go inside, for more water."  
  
Mission accomplished, Rory thought. Jess would know within the hour, and the next pursuit of action would be his. She walked back into the house and shut the door.  
  
Jess sat on the bridge reading, when he heard footsteps. He saw a pair of boots, Shane. "Why do you have to read?" "Is it for school?"  
  
"You should know, that I never do anything for school," Jess said. "I read because I like it," he added. "So what'd you want?"  
  
"Nothing, you want to make out some more?" Shane asked.  
  
"Not really," Jess said.  
  
"Fine, there's other guys that want me. That tall dark dude looks like he could some of my special help," Shane commented.  
  
"What tall dark guy?" Jess asked curiously.  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Why would he look like he needs help?"  
  
"Because word is, or so I hear from that tap-dance lady, that his girlfriend just broke up with him," Shane said.  
  
Jess got up, something clicked in his mind. "Let's go," he said lazily.  
  
"What about your all-important book?" Shane teased.  
  
"You're more important," Jess looped his arm around her neck, leaving his book on the bridge. He walked away with Shane.  
  
Rory watched the sun go down. Where the hell was he? He'd had all afternoon to do something about the news that he must know by now. Obviously he didn't want her. That was just fine. She grabbed a light jacket, and walked outside, heading for the bridge.  
  
The stars were out, she could make out the Big Dipper, the North Star, and other constellations. Coldness wracked her body. As she made her way down the bridge, it creaked under her weight. She saw a book sitting on the edge of the bridge, she walked over and picked it up. Jess's copy of Oliver Twist. She hugged it to her chest. Now she had a reason to go find him. She set off for the diner.  
  
Rory pushed open the door of the diner, Luke looked at her from behind the counter, he nodded his head to the right. She saw Jess and Shane sitting in a booth. She walked over, slammed his book down on the table.  
  
"I found this on the bridge," she said.  
  
"Thanks," Jess said, not looking at her but at Shane. He kissed Shane on the lips, ignoring Rory.  
  
"You bastard." Rory stormed off. She ran out of the diner, tears forming, she viciously dashed them away with her hands. She fled back to the bridge. What better place to nurse a broken heart, her vision was blurred from her tears. The internal ache was so painful, she had to lie down. She curled up on the bridge in a fetal position, and let herself go. Tears rained down her face, her body shook violently from her sobs.  
  
Jess looked at Shane. Jess grabbed the book and ran out the door. He headed towards the bridge. What he saw when he got there, broke his heart.  
  
Rory lying on the bridge, curled in a fetal position, he could see how much pain she was in. He ran over to her. "Rory."  
  
His voice registered through the pain she was feeling. She sat up, "What'd you want?" her voice was hoarse.  
  
"To talk," he said simply.  
  
"Why so you can break my heart again," Rory said bitterly.  
  
"No, so I can explain-"  
  
"Hold your breath, I don't want to hear anything from you. You can listen to what I have to say." Rory stood up. "I kissed you because I was happy to see you, happy that you came back for me. I was scared after it happened, I didn't what to do or say, so I left for the summer. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But what you've been doing for the last three days was unconscionable agony for me. I broke up with Dean for you. I'm crying because of you, my heart is broken because of you."  
  
"Rory, can I just say something-" he was cut off again.  
  
"Why so you can hurt me even more," she jeered. "Is this not pathetic enough for you, should I cry some more," she looked up at him.  
  
"I went out with Shane to hurt you, but only because of the way you hurt me, when you left for the summer. How do you think I felt all summer, knowing you were still with Dean? It was hell on earth for me. I did what I did, because I was hurting. I'm sorry that I hurt you so badly," Jess explained.  
  
Rory looked at him. Speechless for once in her life, she didn't know what to do or say? 


	2. Halloween

Title: Halloween  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Paring: R/J & D/S  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, only these characters in my story.  
  
A/N: Consider this Ch. 2 of "Pain"! Rory and Jess attend a Halloween Party together, what happens when Dean and Shane show up . together. A slight bit of Luke & Lorelai "lust"!  
  
** Next day **  
  
Rory walked into the diner, clad in her Chilton uniform. She nodded to Luke, and stared at Jess, who currently had his back to her. She eyed him from the back, he had a sweet ass, curly hair that she dreamed of touching. She shook her head and walked over to the counter and sat down.  
  
Jess looked up, she's here, I wonder what she wants. Jess put on his best smirk and stared at Rory, "Would you like some coffee on this fine sunny afternoon?"  
  
Rory pushed aside the coffee pot, "Jess why are you acting like this?"  
  
"What are you talking about, this is how I act, this is who I am," Jess poured some coffee into a mug for her. He pushed it towards her.  
  
Rory looked at him, reluctantly took the coffee and drank some. She put the mug back down and stared at Jess. "Can we talk now?" she looked at him beseechingly.  
  
"I thought you did plenty of talking last night, when you said nothing and then ran away. Running away seems to be your forte lately, first after that kiss, and then last night," Jess replied.  
  
He doesn't know how scared I was last night and happy I was to hear that he was as hurt as I was. I was speechless with shock and I ran away because I didn't know what to say. Rory looked at him, uncertain of what to say.  
  
"See exactly what I mean, speechless again," Jess gestured to her, in front of an empty diner, except Luke.  
  
Rory jumped off her stool, walked behind the counter, grabbed Jess by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him upstairs. She closed the apartment door, backed Jess up against it, and kissed him. What she lacked in experience, she made up for in fervor.  
  
Jess was struck by what was happening, he didn't know what to do, except wrap his arms around Rory's waist and kiss her back. He gently edged her lips open with his tongue, he dueled with her tongue, until she surrendered with a soft sigh.  
  
Rory's hands moved up to ensnare themselves in his hair, she felt a strange stirring in her belly, she felt herself becoming hotter and hotter. Her mind began to drift. She wanted Jess to caress her breasts, she wanted to take off his shirt and kiss his chest.  
  
Jess couldn't believe this was happening, he wanted it for so long and now that it was happening. He wanted to slow things down, they were going a tad too fast. He pulled back reluctantly from Rory. Her hair was mussed from his ravenous hands. Her eyes were heavy with desire, she smiled seductively, running a hand down the side of his face.  
  
Rory felt drugged, she was so aware of her senses. She saw Jess, he was so beautiful, masculine, a young Adonis. She felt the slight stubble of his jaw as she traced his lips lightly. Her lips were tender after his gentle ravishment of her mouth. She could still taste him on her lips, she traced her lips slowly with her tongue, and watched the effect it had on Jess.  
  
Jess backed away from Rory. "That said a lot, would you like to go out with me?" he asked properly.  
  
"Yes," Rory replied. She straightened her hair and fixed her uniform. "Shall we go downstairs?"  
  
"Yes." He took her proffered hand and led the way out and downstairs.  
  
** October 29 **  
  
Rory couldn't believe it, it was only 7pm, and it was dark out, she was almost home, when she felt someone shove her hard from behind. She stumbled, then caught her balance. She whirled around. She was totally unprepared for the slap that caught her on the side of the face. She staggered back.  
  
A flash of blond. Shane stood there, in a wide-legged stance. Prepared to fight.  
  
"And your problem is?" Rory asked.  
  
"You stole my boyfriend, and now you're going to pay," Shane threatened.  
  
"I'm so afraid," Rory put a hand on her chest, and rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. Jess is with me, because he chose to be, not because I stole him from you. So get that through your head." She turned to walk away, when Shane grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Why do you always have to go for the hair," Rory muttered. She ducked Shane's swatting hand and sunk her fist into Shane's stomach. Shane doubled over. "Now will you please leave me alone." Rory turned to walk away. Shane grabbed her one last time, scratching her fingernails down Rory's cheek, which would leave an ugly mark later.  
  
Rory's eyes flashed with anger, she felt a rage consume her. She screwed her hand into a fist, and swung at Shane, hitting her on the side of her face. Shane went down like a stone. "Now will you please leave me the hell alone, or I'll beat the shit out of you." Rory walked away.  
  
Shane put a hand to her cheek and knew she would have a nasty bruise there in the morning. Nothing makeup couldn't disguise. She smiled slyly and walked away.  
  
** Gilmore Abode **  
  
"Mom, I'm home," Rory called from the front door. No answer met her, she looked for a note, but didn't see one. She went down the hallway to her bedroom to dump her stuff. She put her stuff down and lay on her bed, contemplating the last few days and what had happened.  
  
** Upstairs **  
  
Lorelai was lying on top of Luke, kissing him and tracing his muscled chest with her fingertips.  
  
Luke had his hands on her perky bottom and he was grinding his hips up to meet hers. A husky moan escaped her lips as they writhed together. "Why are we doing this?"  
  
"Because I want you, and you're irresistible," Lorelai answered, and went back to sucking on the throbbing pulse that was erratically beating in his throat.  
  
"Yeah but, when did we go from friends to this?" he gestured. Lorelai was clad in her bra and jeans. Luke in his jeans and socks.  
  
"I don't know, but let's see where this goes," Lorelai suggested, moving her hand suggestively down to where his erection kept growing bigger and longer.  
  
"Yeah, but later, Rory's home, and we can't have her walking in on us like this," Luke justified.  
  
"Rory's home, but I didn't hear her," Lorelai sounded shocked. She sat up.  
  
"You were too busy being pleasured by yours truly, to hear anything, but I heard her call your name and then go to her room," Luke confirmed.  
  
"Well I better go downstairs and find her before she comes looking for us - I mean me," Lorelai jumped off her bed, and pulled on her blouse, hurriedly buttoning it.  
  
Luke pulled on his white muscle tank, then his flannel shirt. He grabbed his hat, and stuck it back on his head. "Well I gotta get back to the diner, so see you later."  
  
"Wait, I have to go distract Rory, so she won't see you," Lorelai said.  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed, "Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"No, I just don't want to tell Rory like this, just let me tell her and then I'll come over to the diner and see you, please," Lorelai pleaded with him.  
  
"Okay, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, I don't want this to be a secret, because you find it convenient to have an affair with the coffee guy," Luke summarized.  
  
"Luke, you mean so much more to me, than just being a coffee guy, you have to know that," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, you should go downstairs and see Rory," Luke said, pushing her to the door.  
  
** Downstairs **  
  
"Oh my god, Rory what happened to your cheek?"  
  
"I got in a catfight with Shane. She started it, claimed I stole Jess from her, which is not true." Rory defended herself.  
  
"Well of course, you wouldn't steal Jess from her - wait - are you two going out?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are, and I'm so happy, he makes me so happy." Rory smiled at the thought of Jess being her boyfriend, hers exclusively to do whatever she wanted with. She blushed at that thought.  
  
"Well I have some news for you," Lorelai said.  
  
That snapped Rory out of her reverie. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, Luke and I are going out too," she said. She waited for Rory to say something.  
  
"That is so great," Rory gushed. She ran over and hugged her mom. "I'm so happy for you." They hugged each other.  
  
** October 30 **  
  
Rory walked into the diner at 5:31. "Where's Jess?" she asked Caesar.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
Rory walked upstairs, all was strangely silent and the door was shut. She knocked. "Who is it?" Jess's voice rang out.  
  
"It's Rory, can I come in?" she went to open the door. "No just a second." That stilled her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Ok, you can come in now," Jess said a moment later. He looked quickly around to make sure everything was out of sight.  
  
Rory looked at him, then around the room. Satisfied, she dropped her bag. "I'm so glad, it's Friday, and that I have no school till Tuesday, Chilton has a teacher's conference on Monday, which is rare, so no school for me." Rory realized she was rambling. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Stars Hollow High Halloween Dance?" Jess asked.  
  
"Of course, when is it?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"Great, I have the perfect outfit in mind," Rory pictured the dress she'd just bought. Not exactly something for Halloween, but it would be interesting nonetheless.  
  
Jess looked at her face, still somewhat unable to believe that this beautiful girl was his. His gaze roamed over her face, zeroing in on her cheek, and the long scratch marks on it. "What happened to your cheek?"  
  
"Compliments of your ex-bitch," Rory summarized, tracing the scratches. "She was convinced that I stole you away from her."  
  
"Well I'll just have to set her straight," Jess made for the door. Rory' s arm stopped him. "That's okay, I already made it clear that you're mine, and no one else's."  
  
"Great." "Want some coffee?"  
  
"Do you need to ask?" they walked hand-in-hand downstairs to the diner.  
  
** October 31 **  
  
Leaves swirled down the dark street. A cold nip was evident in the air. Rory was sitting in the diner sipping coffee waiting for Jess to come downstairs.  
  
She turned when the diner door opened. Jess walked in, clad in a black tux carrying a red rose, he turned to shut the door and didn't see her. She had a brief second to take in his masculine beauty. He was so sensual in his tight-fitting tux.  
  
Jess turned and saw her sitting there staring at him. She was a modern-day Aphrodite in her dress. Dark silky hair, cornflower blue eyes, and a beautiful figure, made for his fit alone.  
  
"Shall we?" he extended his hand with the rose in it.  
  
Rory took the rose, smelled it, closed her eyes. She fixed it in the lapel of Jess's jacket. She took his hand, and he led her outside and down the street that would lead them to the high school.  
  
** School Gym **  
  
Rory and Jess stood on the sidelines sipping punch and staring at each other. A flash of blond distracted Rory. She saw Shane dressed as Marilyn Monroe, only in an extremely trashy dress.  
  
Rory ignored her and focused on Jess. Jess led her out to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes and let go.  
  
A roar ripped through the crowd, as people turned to look at the front doors.  
  
Rory craned her neck to see who it was. She laid her head down on Jess's chest, when she saw it was Lorelai and Luke.  
  
"I have an announcement to make to all of you who are wondering, Luke and I are dating, going out, so put that in your pipe and smoke it," Lorelai announced. "Oh yeah and I'm pregnant," she added.  
  
Luke pulled her aside, his face a disturbingly amusing shade of white. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"No, that was just an extra tidbit for them to gossip about, believe me, what's good for the goose is good for the gander." Lorelai patted his sleeve and led him onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
** If you want more, then please, read & review ** 


	3. Accident

Title: ACCIDENT  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG. (  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews, I know the l/l last part was confusing, I will clear that up. Enjoy this 3rd installment, review if you want more. (  
  
"Oh my god, Lorelai's pregnant," Miss Patty whispered loudly.  
  
Lorelai tipped her head and heard them gossiping like a bunch of hens. "Actually, I was joking about that, I'm not pregnant, I just wanted to confuse you."  
  
Luke breathed in a sigh of relief, "Thank god." He looked up to the heavens.  
  
"You don't have to sound so relieved," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Let's dance." She dragged Luke out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Can you believe them?" Rory looked up at Jess.  
  
"No, your mom's quite a laugh," Jess looked down at Rory. Savoring the feel of his hands around her waist. "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yes, this is the best, I love being here with you." Rory lay her head against his chest and relaxed.  
  
Shane was standing outside in her Marilyn dress, having a smoke. When she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned. Dean.  
  
"What can I do for you sugar?" she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Help me get some revenge on Jess and Rory."  
  
Shane's eyes widened then narrowed in glee. "OOOH, where to start." She looped her arm through his and they walked off to talk and plan.  
  
Rory and Jess were sitting at a table in the corner watching other couples dance. Rory put her hand in Jess's, she smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
Luke and Lorelai looked over at their teen kids, and smiled. All four of them were happy.  
  
The band announced that this was the last dance. All the couples swarmed out onto the floor to be in each other's arms one last time.  
  
Jess drew Rory into his arms. He closed his eyes, and let his mind flow. He couldn't remember being so happy. He was in heaven in Rory's arms. Nothing had ever felt so right.  
  
Rory inhaled Jess's soft soapy scent, she was where she belonged in Jess's arms forever. She moved closer, so that their bodies moved in cadence. She felt her body begin to heat up. Her mind began to wander. She wanted to be alone with Jess. She took his hand and led him off the dance floor.  
  
Luke opened his eyes and looked down in Lorelai's cornflower eyes. He was home, finally where he belonged, he had the woman he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes. Her diner man, the coffee man. Who'd thought that she and Luke. It was still a little crazy to her. But she was beginning to accept that so many small signs over the years had guided her to this point of her life.  
  
Jess led Rory to his car, he opened the passenger door and shut it after she got in. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car up and they drove off.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen this way, Jess was supposed to be by himself, you said he would be, what if something happens to Rory," Dean whined.  
  
Shane stood there, the wind whipping through her voile ivory dress, disheveling her blond curls. Dean could almost see the invisible horns on her head and the forked tail hiding under her dress.  
  
"Have a heart, nothing will happen, that isn't meant to happen," Shane said cryptically. She smiled cruelly and blew a kiss after the departing car.  
  
Jess was driving down the I-5, doing 80. He went to apply the brake lightly, his foot met air, there was no pressure. Jess tried again, nothing happened. They were going to miss the exit, he had to find somewhere to "stop" the car.  
  
"Jess, why aren't you slowing down, we're going to miss the exit?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because the brakes aren't working," Jess swerved to avoid an oncoming car. "I just had the car checked yesterday, and the brakes were working when I parked the car at the school this afternoon." He moved over onto the shoulder of the highway, looking for a runaway lane.  
  
Rory held onto the dash. "Jesss, we're going to crash."  
  
Jess swerved, trying to take control of the wheel, but the car didn't obey, swerving in one direction and then another. Jess closed his eyes, and prayed that Rory would come through this unscathed, that was his last thought.  
  
"I wonder where Rory and Jess went?" Lorelai wondered aloud.  
  
"Jess said they went for a drive and he would have Rory home by midnight," Luke assured her.  
  
"I know, I'm just being a concerned mother, that's all."  
  
Luke was driving Lorelai home, the timer on the dash read 11:27. "I wonder if Rory's home yet?"  
  
"Nope, Jess's car isn't there," Luke said. "Can I come in?" he waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Sure." As they pulled into the Gilmore driveway, Luke went to turn off the radio. Lorelai stopped him.  
  
** "A blue Chevy Nova just crashed on the I-5, it's been reported that there were two people in the car, a male and a female. It's unknown if they have survived. Police and ambulance are on the scene. The first person on the scene reported it as.. "the vehicle losing control, swerving and crashing into a deep ditch. The Chevy Nova immediately caught fire.. and it's still unknown whether or not the two people got out in time or not." **  
  
"Jess," Luke croaked hoarsely. He swung the truck into reverse, backed up, threw it into first and peeled off down the street.  
  
  
  
"Jess," Rory cried brokenly. She was being held back by the police, they wouldn't let her go find Jess. He could still be alive. She clawed like a wild animal. "Jessss." Rory screamed. Remarkably, Rory had come through the accident unscathed except for a few scratches and bruises.  
  
Before her eyes, Jess's car exploded in an inferno of combustible fire. She screamed his name until her throat was hoarse. She was barely aware of the police questioning her  
  
Everything was a daze and seemed so far away. She heard weeping, then realizing it was coming from herself. She saw her mother running towards her, Luke right behind her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked, running her hands over her daughter, checking for broken bones.  
  
"Where's Jess?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory looked up at him, "I don't know." She started crying again, "They wouldn't let me go find him, what if he's hurt?" she looked accusingly at the police.  
  
"Let's go home," Lorelai took her arm and led her away.  
  
Rory pulled back. "No, I can't leave until I know what happened to Jess. I won't leave. I love him." She said the last three words without being aware of it.  
  
Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. Rory stalked over to the police who were talking in muffled tones. "Well?"  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it would appear that you are the only survivor, the other person is dead."  
  
Rory looked at him, then fell backwards into a dead faint.  
  
"You murderer."  
  
"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," she threatened.  
  
"How can I bear to look Rory in the face, when I'm partially responsible for this?"  
  
"Don't ask me, do you think I care!"  
  
"You're a heartless bitch."  
  
"Damn right, sugar."  
  
White, sterile, Rory shuddered, she was in the hospital where was Jess? She didn't really believe he was dead.  
  
The police later explained that based on what little information they had to go on, that they had no other reason but to conclude that Jess was dead. The driver's side of the car had landed on the bottom of the ditch, making it impossible for Jess to have gotten out, without anyone seeing him. There were no reports of young, dark-haired, injured men coming into any hospitals within a 150-mile radius. The constable in charge handed her Jess's silver chain, he always wore it around his neck.  
  
The police were going to close the case, since the car was burned beyond recognition, all they had to go on was Rory's account of what happened.  
  
Rory wandered around the town like a zombie, her heart was dead, Jess's death had left a huge hole in it. Their was a black curtain of mourning over the town. It'd only been four days, and already Rory missed Jess and his wisecracks. Just being with him, seeing him. Thinking about him, made her die inside a little everyday.  
  
She just couldn't accept that Jess was dead. Everyone had been tiptoeing around her, like she was made of glass, like she would break if they said anything. On a daily basis, she went to the bridge and stared out at the lake, looking for peace-of-mind.  
  
For some reason, whenever Rory touched the silver chain of Jess's that she'd fastened around her neck, she felt a calm come over. She could close her eyes, and it was almost like Jess was with her.  
  
Black sky stormed around her, as she stood on the dock, staring out at the choppy waves. It had been a week, and Rory still couldn't bring herself to accept that Jess was dead. If he was truly dead, she would know. But she had this little spark of hope flaring inside her.  
  
She stared out onto the water, hoping that if Jess was out there, that he would come home to her soon.  
  
"Looking for something?" a mocking voice called.  
  
Rory turned. "What do you want?"  
  
"To give my regards," Shane said bitterly.  
  
Rory's mind was sharp, she was good at solving puzzles, and the puzzle that was the crash, Shane was one of those puzzle pieces, so was Dean. Dean hadn't been able to look her in the eye, since Halloween night.  
  
"I think you had something to do with Jess's death," Rory stated bluntly.  
  
Shane's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in suspicion. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"I wonder how many times you stood in front of the mirror in the last week, perfecting that line." Rory walked past Shane, but was stopped by Shane pulling on her arm.  
  
"If you tell anyone, you'll regret it." Shane threatened.  
  
"Are you going to kill me too?" Rory sneered. She jerked her hand out of Shane's grip and walked away. A thump on the head sent her falling to the ground, she fell into a pit of blackness. 


	4. Dreams

Title: Dreams  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Pairing: R/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG.  
  
A/N: Ch. 4 is up, sorry for the delay, so enjoy, and please r/r! Thanks.  
  
**  
  
Rory awoke to the bridge moving under her. Her head throbbed like someone had hit her with an anvil. Then she remembered, confronting Shane about messing with Jess's car. She didn't have any actual proof to accuse Shane, so until she did, then she couldn't do anything.  
  
She knew Jess wasn't dead, she just had to find him.  
  
**  
  
Waves crashed on the beach, the sun glinted along the water. As it slowly sank below the horizon, creating a red reflection down the center of the ocean. A young girl walked along the beach looking at the water, trying to imagine what it would it be like? To be a mermaid, to swim in the dark depths of the water. Among the mysterious creatures that exist, that hide from intruders. She closed her eyes threw her arms out and twirled. Letting the wind caress her long dark locks softly in the dying sunlight. She felt the coldness on her arm, goosebumps appeared in shriveled terror. She tensed. He was here. Every night, she came to the beach, to watch the sun die. A dark world came alive, his world. She turned and looked, there he was in the shadows, waiting for her.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded of the shadow that moved and mocked her.  
  
"I want you," it whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you're the forbidden fruit, and I want a bite of true temptation," it answered.  
  
"Then come into the dying light, let me see what you are," she said softly.  
  
The shadow moved and became a human shadow. "Who are you?" she questioned, her eyes wondering, she tilted her head to look up at him.  
  
"I am your destiny, as you are mine," he said cryptically.  
  
"Why?" she asked, moving back, away from him.  
  
"Because-" he was cut off by a blinding light, he covered his face and blended back into the shadows.  
  
"Wait, come back," she said. It was no use, he was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sweetie, it's time to go home," a male voice called.  
  
"No, I will never go home, leave me alone," she cried out. Turning in the opposite direction, she ran into the shadows, following her abstruse admirer. She ran and ran, until she tripped and fell. Her skin broke and started to bleed, at first small rivulets then it became a gushing river. She felt herself dying, she lay back.  
  
She looked heavenward and there he stood. "Come with me," he said, offering his hand.  
  
She hesitated briefly and that cost her. He faded into the dark and never came back. She lay there dying slowly. Her eyes closed.  
  
**  
  
Her eyes opened, slick sweat covered her body, she shivered. That was the third night in a row that she'd had that same dream? Why did she keep dreaming of Jess, it'd been two months since he'd been declared "dead."  
  
What did it mean? She looked at her bedside clock, the red numbers mocked her, 3:33. The same time for the third night. She slowly got out of bed and looked at herself, no bleeding, she was perfectly sane. She blew a breath of relief and went over to her mirror and sat down and looked at herself.  
  
Long dark hair that hung halfway down her back, cerulean blue eyes stared back at her. A pale complexion that was supposed to be "en vogue", or so her mother said. She slowly made her way to her bedroom door, she heard a sound behind her.  
  
A soft moan, she froze, her heart racing like a racehorse. She spun around, ready to attack whoever was there. There was no one there. She took a deep breath, and put her hand on her chest. She crawled back into bed and fell into a deep sleep. That was only broken when her alarm clock went off at 7:14. She rolled out of bed, ready to face a new day.  
  
**  
  
Since Jess had been declared dead, she'd tried to get on with her life, but it'd been so hard. There was this huge hole in her heart, and it didn't seem to be healing. She felt like she was in limbo, waiting for something to happen. But what?  
  
Rory looked out the bus window, watching the snow thicken on the ground. Tomorrow night was New Year's Eve. She and Jess would've stayed home and read a book together and.. A tear rolled silently down her cheek, Christmas had been so lonely without Jess. Lorelai and Luke were together, but it was still like a piece of the family unit was missing...  
  
She'd bought him a present, but he hadn't been there to get it. Another thing that'd been bugging her, ever since that day on the dock, when Shane knocked her. Shane had kept her distance, avoiding Rory like the plague. Same as Dean, he wouldn't even walk on the same side of the street as Rory.  
  
There was something there, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, a piece of the puzzle, she needed to focus. She was so tired, sick of trying to remember what had happened, all she could think about was Jess, his smile, the sound of his voice. He was- had been everything to her.  
  
**  
  
"This one was barely alive, when we found him, very lucky to have survived," a low voice floated down a corridor.  
  
"He could probably see the angels, when you grabbed him back, he's very lucky," another voice added to the conversation.  
  
Both looked at the young man, lying still in the white bed, his head covered in bandages.  
  
"He's been like this for the last two months, it's not a bad thing, it's just like he's in a deep sleep. We found no I.D. on him, so he's a John Doe. I have a feeling he'll awaken soon, and everything will change," one voice prophesized.  
  
**  
  
Rory was at home, doing some of her over the holidays homework. She stopped for a second to take a breather, and thought back to Halloween night. There was something nagging her about that night. While she and Jess had been at the dance, Shane and Dean had been there, but not for the whole time. They'd left at one point and returned a little later.  
  
What if? Shane and Dean had tampered with Jess's brakes, in an attempt to kill Jess and her. She had to talk to Dean.  
  
She grabbed her coat and made her way over to Doose's.  
  
**  
  
Dean was stocking the shelves, when someone poked him from behind.  
  
"Did you and Shane tamper with Jess's brakes on Halloween night, before Jess and I left the dance?" Rory asked.  
  
"I- I-," Dean stumbled over the words.  
  
"Answer me damn it," Rory demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Fine, if you want it that way, I'll find out the truth," Rory threatened him as she stormed out of Doose's market.  
  
Rory tramped down to the hair shop, where Shane worked.  
  
Shane was behind the counter reading a magazine, she looked up when she saw Rory come in. Her eyes narrowed, "What'd you want?"  
  
"Murderer," Rory said aloud.  
  
"What'd you call me?" Shane looked up.  
  
"A murderer, you murdered Jess, and you're going to pay. I'll see you burn for this, you witch."  
  
"And your proof is what?" Shane laughed, she walked into the back. Rory followed her.  
  
"Looking to get a little physical?" Shane mocked. Her ass met the ground roughly as Rory kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"You bitch," Shane growled.  
  
Rory took off her jacket, grabbed Shane's hair and started pulling. She got in a few good kicks too.  
  
"If you don't think I'll find out what you did to Jess's car, you're dead wrong, not only will I find out, I'll get you good," Rory whispered in her ear. She picked her jacket up and strode out.  
  
**  
  
"He's waking up?" the voice said.  
  
The body that'd been silent for two months, tried to sit up. He tried to say something that was muffled against the bandages. One person stepped forward to remove the bandage from around his mouth.  
  
"Rory." The voice repeated hoarsely. 


	5. Surprise!

Title: Surprises  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some language)  
  
Pairing: R/?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, and sadly that includes Jess!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, enjoy Ch.5! I know Rory is out of character, but she's finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together, so look for a very pissed-off Rory.  
  
**  
  
"That bitch is going down," Shane examined her bruised stomach, and the hanks of hair that kept coming out.  
  
**  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner, and saw Rory sitting there. Coffee in her hand, a pissed off look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she approached her daughter slowly.  
  
"Shane murdered Jess," Rory stated.  
  
"Huh," Lorelai was poleaxed.  
  
"You heard me," Rory looked her dead in the eye. "That bitch is going to pay." "I just need proof, and I'll find it. Dean is the key." She smiled destructively.  
  
**  
  
Rory sat on the bridge, her determination to bring Shane had cooled for the moment.  
  
She looked down at the water, and watched her reflection blur as the water swirled, as it began to rain.  
  
"Jess I miss you, I wish you were still here," Rory said aloud to the silent twilight.  
  
She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer to the heavens that they were keeping an eye on Jess wherever he was. A rough wind blew through her hair, as she opened her eyes, carrying her message away into the horizon.  
  
**  
  
"Well he's finally awoke, let's see if he knows who this Rory is?"  
  
Jess sat up, and looked around, "Where am I?"  
  
"Safe."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Two months."  
  
"Where did you find me?"  
  
"In a ditch, a car had just blown up, you'd been thrown from the car miraculously, we brought you here."  
  
"What about Rory?"  
  
Everyone in Stars Hollow thinks that you're dead, there was no evidence to prove otherwise."  
  
"Rory." Jess bowed his head, and prayed that she still believed that their was a chance that she still loved him and that she hoped he was still alive. He hoped that she hadn't moved on with her life.  
  
"Take me to her."  
  
"It's not that simple, you're still very ill, you just awoke from a coma, you need to rest."  
  
"No, I need Rory, now, take me to her, or else I'll walk out of here now," Jess threatened.  
  
**  
  
He crept around the bushes surrounding Rory's bushes, looked in her window, and saw she was sleeping. He looked at his watch, 3:23 a.m.!  
  
He slowly lifted the bottom half of the window, and lifted himself up onto the ledge. He looked down on her as she slept. A sleeping angel.  
  
As he crept over to her bed, she murmured in her sleep. "Jess."  
  
He wondered, "Who was Jess?"  
  
Rory felt someone standing over her, she reached up and hugged him, it was Jess.  
  
She looked up and saw blonde hair. Tristan. What was he doing in her bedroom?  
  
"What are you doing in my bedroom and at this hour?"  
  
"Well Mary is that anyway to greet your Romeo?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "What are you doing?" "Aren't you supposed to be in military school somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm on a break, so I came to see you and see if you were free, or are you still with Bag boy?"  
  
"Actually, I'm was with Jess, but then he was murdered, so in a way I guess I'm single again. But I don't feel like starting another relationship, I still don't really think that Jess is dead, I just need proof."  
  
Tristan looked confused. "Who is Jess? And now you're telling me that he was murdered?"  
  
"Sit down and I'll tell you, but we have to be quiet, I don't want to wake my mom." As Rory proceeded to tell him the whole story.  
  
**  
  
Jess was finally free, they had dropped him off on the outskirts of Stars Hollow. He'd been so happy to be free, he couldn't wait to see Rory.  
  
He practically ran to her house, and what he saw, shocked him.  
  
Jess walked over to the side of the house, where Rory's bedroom was. He saw her window was open, he walked over. He stopped in shock, when he saw a blonde guy leaning over Rory's bed, and her arms around his neck. Obviously she hadn't waited to move on.  
  
Jess stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away, not looking back.  
  
He still had his key to the diner. He unlocked the door and walked upstairs.  
  
He went over to where Luke slept, nudged him on the shoulder. "Wake up!"  
  
Luke rolled over, "I'll get up in a minute for school, Ma, just ten more minutes."  
  
"Wake up." Jess yelled.  
  
Luke rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor, he looked up. Squinting, "Jess." "But you're dead."  
  
"Wrong. I'm very much alive and went to my girlfriend's house, only to see she had replaced me very quickly, obviously she didn't care that much," Jess said bitterly. He walked over to his side of the room and got out a bag, he started stuffing clothes and CD's in it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke looked stunned.  
  
"Packing. I'm getting out of this hick town on the next bus," Jess said.  
  
"Wrong, you're not going anywhere, I can't believe that you would just give up that easily."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jess asked confusedly.  
  
"Rory has been mourning you for the last two months, she has not moved on," Luke yelled.  
  
"Well then explain the guy in her bedroom at 3 am that she was embracing," Jess barked out.  
  
"Did he have blonde hair, slightly tall?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, who is he?"  
  
"Tristan, a guy who used to go to Chilton and had a thing for Rory, which she did not return," Luke stressed the last four words.  
  
"I think I'll stick around for a bit to see what happens," Jess put down his bag.  
  
"Are you going to at least phone your mom to tell her you're alive," Luke asked.  
  
"No. I'm better off being dead to her," Jess stated.  
  
The sun was starting to peek over the mountains, dawn was approaching fast.  
  
**  
  
IF YOU WANT MORE, THEN READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	6. Goodbye

Title: Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N: The end to a tumultuous story. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
** Darkness faded as the approaching dawn rose over the bright mountains. Jess inhaled in the fresh morning air. He dug his hands deep into the pockets of his blue jacket. Slowly, he walked down the main street towards Rory's house. The time for confrontation was now.  
  
**  
  
Rory awoke, she felt someone's arms wrapped around her. Jess. Then she remembered last night and how Tristan had come through her window. They had talked for hours and what seemed hours on end. He had told her that he was coming back to Chilton after a year away. His father felt that he'd been punished enough, to allow Tristan to finish his senior year at Chilton.  
  
She slowly untangled her limbs from Tristan's, and climbed out of bed. It was early, the sun was just peeking over the mountains. She was sitting at her desk, contemplating the day ahead, when he came into view. Jess. He walked up to her, beckoned with his hand and walked away.  
  
She hurriedly grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and ran to the bathroom to change.  
  
**  
  
Jess stood on the bridge staring at the water, trying to sort through his muddled feelings. It'd been two months, since they'd actually talked let alone touched.  
  
Searching deep within himself, Jess found the courage to do what he had to do, he knew he had to let Rory go. Let her test the fragile wings of her youth, it was too soon to ask her to commit to him. Jess knew that Rory was the one for him, he would never love another, but he couldn't ask Rory to give up her freedom so soon. He had to let her go. If they were meant to be, they would find their way back together.  
  
He had to leave Stars Hollow, and go somewhere where he could figure out his life. Who he was and what he was meant to be? He couldn't do that here or in New York!  
  
**  
  
Rory approached the bridge, a thousand things running through her mind. She was happy that Jess was alive and she couldn't wait to talk to him, and yet.  
  
**  
  
"Hey," they both said in unison.  
  
"Where to start?" Rory asked. "I've missed you."  
  
"And I you, but I need to tell you something," Jess said.  
  
"Go ahead." Rory gestured.  
  
"For the last two months, I was in a coma, and I just woke up the other day. Somehow I survived the crash, and I've decided to take this second chance and turn my life around, but not here, and not in New York."  
  
"What does that mean?" Rory cried.  
  
"I'm leaving Stars Hollow tonight and I'm not coming back," Jess stated.  
  
Rory clutched her chest and felt an overwhelming thrust of pain. So this was what it felt like to have your heart broken. "Why are you leaving? What about us?"  
  
"I can't ask you to give up your freedom and commit to me. You're too young and you still need to learn so much, you need to see the world, go to Harvard, and then become the greatest journalist this world has ever seen. I will always love you. If we're meant to be, then we will find our way back together." Jess turned and walked away, looking back once. That one glance nearly made him turn and run back and take Rory in his arms.  
  
He had chosen his path and he would go down it, and nothing would deter him from it.  
  
**  
  
Rory walked into the house, clutching her chest. Her mother was sitting on the couch with Tristan, she opened her mouth to ask Rory where'd she been when she saw her daughter's face.  
  
"Oh honey what happened?" she asked softly.  
  
"Jess came back and then he broke my heart, and he left Stars Hollow forever, and he's never coming back." Rory got out, before she started crying.  
  
Her whole body shook with the force of her pain.  
  
Lorelai looked pole-axed. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Tristan just sat there, not knowing what to do. He went over to Rory and put his arms around her and held her silently.  
  
**  
  
Jess walked down the stairs with his duffel bag. He was stopped by Luke, "where'd you think you're going?"  
  
"Away and I am not coming back," Jess pushed past him and walked out the diner door not looking back.  
  
He walked to the bus depot. He went up to the ticket booth, "One one- way ticket to L.A. please."  
  
**  
  
Rory stared out her bedroom window, who knew that such beauty hid such deception. Earlier she sat here contemplating what the day would bring her. It had brought her Jess and a broken heart. The wonders of deceptive beauty, she thought bitterly.  
  
Across town, the bus bound for L.A. swiftly left the Stars Hollow town boundaries, until it had disappeared from the horizon, its presence a mere memory.  
  
**  
  
In regards to the rapid twist end of this story, I would appreciate reviews, I just thought this the best way to end the story. I may pick it up in a while. This story needed an ending. But I left it open, so it can be picked up and taken in any direction. 


	7. Reunited?

Title: Reunited  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: R/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Last I left it, Jess left Rory. Did she wait for him? Did he wait for her? Who is with who? Read on and find out.  
  
**  
  
12 YEARS LATER  
  
** Rory opened her eyes and glared at her evil alarm clock, she only had three minutes until her alarm went off for work. Here she was at twenty-nine years of age. She had a lot to show for herself. She graduated from Chilton and gone onto Harvard as she'd always planned. She graduated from Harvard with honors, and gone on to become a national reclaimed journalist. She'd achieved her dreams. She'd just gotten back from a wretched overseas assignment, and she had to report to work to see what her next assignment was.**  
  
Dark hair swung halfway down a slender back. "Well Marvin, where am I going now?"  
  
'On vacation, you've worked the last eight months straight without a break and I'm sending you on holiday. So for the next three weeks, I don't want to see your pretty face in this building, got it." Marvin stated.  
  
Rory yawned and nodded. "I could use a vacation, go see my mom." She hadn't seen her mom since Christmas, and that had been six months ago. She was going home.  
  
**  
  
Rory pushed into Luke's diner. Some things never changed and this diner was one of them. Her little brother Jordan, pushed past her, and ran into the diner. "Daddy, I made the basketball team." Eleven years ago, what the town had seen forever, Lorelai and Luke finally admitted. They were perfect for each other. A little under a year later. Jordan arrived.  
  
"Where's mom?" Rory asked her little brother.  
  
"Upstairs with Daddy, I don't know why they locked the door," Jordan wrinkled his nose. "I'm going to play with Danny." He ran out the door.  
  
Rory dumped her bags behind the counter. She made her way up the stairs. She knocked on the door. "Mom it's me, I can come back later." She turned to go back down the stairs, when the door opened.  
  
Rory turned. Who she saw made her gasp in shock. Jess. What was he doing here? He'd said he was never coming back. That'd been about twelve years ago. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Visiting, what about you?" Jess asked just as coldly.  
  
"The same as you, I'm on vacation, thought I'd see Mom and Luke," Rory stated. "Where are they?"  
  
"Meeting my fiancée," Jess answered.  
  
He was engaged. "That's lovely. Can you tell them I'm going for a walk, and I'll be back later." Rory turned and fled down the stairs.  
  
"Rory wait," she heard him say, as she fled out the door.  
  
**  
  
Rory stared out at the water, even the bridge was still here. She stared out over the water. Jess was engaged to be married, he didn't love her anymore, like she'd loved him. She felt something inside of her die. Obviously he didn't believe in fate, he'd moved on. Time for her to do the same. Maybe meeting his fiancée would give her the closure she needed to move on.  
  
**  
  
Jess looked out the window, he couldn't believe that Rory was here. He'd never expected to see her again. After so many failed relationships, he'd thought he'd finally found the one who could take Rory's place. But just seeing Rory made that ache appear all over again.  
  
He felt so hollow inside, Rory had stolen his heart so many years ago, and it had never been his to pretend to give to anyone else. He had finally realized that. And in doing so, he had to break up with Caroline, before anyone else was hurt.  
  
**  
  
Rory walked back to the diner, stone cold despite the warmth evident in the dying rays of the setting sun. Twilight was descending fast.  
  
She entered the diner, and was surprised to see no one there. She walked to the bottom of the bottom of the stairwell that led up to Luke's apartment. She saw little candles lit on each step as if leading a path upstairs.  
  
Confused, she followed the path, upstairs and down the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks, maybe this was a seduction, for Jess's fiancee. She shook her head, Jess had known that she was coming back here later. She followed the path to the bedroom door and saw the bedroom set for seduction. Rose petals on the bed, candles everywhere, soft music playing in the background, dim lights, and Jess sprawled on the bed.  
  
"Rory I love you."  
  
" What?" "You're engaged."  
  
"Not anymore, after seeing you, I knew no one could ever take your place, I've loved you for twelve years. That promise I made twelve years ago has been fulfilled, we've both have time to move on and we haven't. Well I haven't. I'm ready to start a relationship, if you are?" Jess looked beseechingly at her.  
  
Rory was torn, after crying for hours and vowing to never let Jess hurt her again. "Are you absolutely sure? That you won't run away again?"  
  
"I promise, I will never leave you again. I love you." Jess took her hands in his and led her to the bed.  
  
"Oh Jess I love you too, let's be together forever." Rory murmured to him. Slowly, Jess began to make love to her.  
  
The curtains whispered with a gentle breeze. Outside a full moon seemed to wink down on the lovers that had finally come full-circle and found each again.  
  
**  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is how I saw it finally ending. Rory and Jess reunited after a period of exploration. I hope you liked the way I ended. All reviews are appreciated to let me know if you liked it. Thanks. 


End file.
